It Started With Saturday Night
by A Romantic Inclination
Summary: Being covered in another person's vomit was not how Ienzo had planned on spending his night. He also hadn't planned on meeting a very happy blond boy with an odd looking shirt. Ienzo/Myde
1. Chapter 1

Being covered in another person's vomit was not how Ienzo had intended on spending his Saturday night. No, he had planed on this being a quiet, study filled evening, average, with a few breaks for coffee and perhaps a little sleep. But unfortunately for him, Braig had decided to take the entirety of the research team to the nearest bar to celebrate their most recent breakthrough and Even had gotten himself so drunk he'd vomited- all over the front of one of Ienzo's many white shirt/dark vest and tie combos.

Disgusted, Ienzo heaved the babbling, drooling form of Even off of him and onto a stool. He started toward the bathroom, already beginning to remove the vest.

He cursed as he realized that the men's bathroom was already occupied, and the fact that he could hear moans and giggling from behind the door did not help his mood. Grumbling to himself, he went to the nearest table, plucked several napkins from the holder, and began to carefully scrub himself off.

Suddenly, a blonde boy and a pink haired (boy?)…thing approached him, the blond looking frightened, the pink haired it looking extremely drunk. "Um, excuse me," said the blond, flicking his hair out of his eyes, "but do you know if there's another bathroom around here? My friend had a little too much to drink, as you can see," at this point he heaved the pink haired thing up a little farther on his shoulder, helping to support… it , "and I think he's about to-"

Ienzo closed his eyes and inwardly screamed his hatred for all things alchoholic as he was coated in another layer of vomit. He willed himself not to completely explode and murder someone, and said, "No. I don't. Unless the two in here," he slammed his fist on the door, "are finished anytime soon, I doubt there will be-"

Completely on cue, an embarrassed looking blond boy and a smug looking redhead burst through the doors and shuffled out (in the blond's case anyway; the redhead appeared to be strutting rather sluttily for Ienzo's taste). Ienzo snorted and shoved his way into the door, slamming it behind him.

Ienzo had often wondered what people meant when they said something smelled of sex- he didn't have to anymore, because this was truly what it smelled like. Like sweat andgroaning and nudity and lust and endorphins-

But that was a story for another time, surely.

What mattered to Ienzo right now was his shirt, and the fact that it was covered in vomit.

He did not like that.

Sighing, he stripped off his shirt and laid it on the side of the sink. He wetted some paper towels and began to wipe away at it until he had eventually used about thirty of the towels, but his shirt was clean, and that was all he really cared about. It still faintly smelled, but he could deal with it until he got home, surely.

As that would be sooner, rather than later.

He glanced at this vest, and decided not to put it back on, as it had been hit the worst with the two coats, and daintily picked it up, as if it were road kill.

As he was rebuttoning the top button on his shirt, which was still slightly damp, the blond boy, this time sans pink friend, burst in the door, which, in his haste to get clean, Ienzo had forgotten to lock. i Damn,/i he thought.

"Hey, look, I'm really sorry about before," the blond said, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. "If I'd known Lamuria was gonna barf all over you I never would have brought him over."

"I should hope so," Ienzo said coldly. He eyed the blond with a look of disdain and wondered how much force it would take to knock past him and sprint back to his dorm. Probably more than he had in him at the moment.

The blond's sheepish smile faltered and he stammered, "Um, well, I mean, I was thinking, to like, make up for it and everything, I could buy you a drink? I mean, it's not a change of clothes or anything, but it's something. I feel pretty bad and stuff." He looked at Ienzo hopefully.

Dear God thought Ienzo, He's a puppy.

"Or I could get you a new shirt or something. Like mine!" Ienzo looked at the boy's shirt, which was covered in what appeared to be water droplets, and on the front said, "Dance, water, dance!" He nearly threw up himself.

"Yeah, actually, the place is pretty close," the blond continued cheerfully, "we can go up there right now if you-"

"A drink." said Ienzo.

"Eh?"

"I'm not one much for drinking," the blue haired boy said grimly, "but if it keeps me away from that store I will do it gladly."

The blond stared at him for a moment, and then, to Ienzo's surprise, burst into laughter. "You know, I like you. You're alright." He stuck his hand out. "The name's Myde. Myde Valentine."

"Ienzo Hart." They shook hands. When they pulled away, Ienzo tried not to show how much pain he was in.

"Right then! How about a drink?" Myde said, grinning. And with that, Ienzo was pulled into the bar.

They were immediately beset by the pink haired Lamuria, who Ienzo could now see was truly just a very effeminate boy.

_Very_ effeminate.

Said effeminate boy was currently drunkenly batting his eyes at Ienzo and drooling all over his shoes. Ienzo, who was not used to open flirtation, nearly gagged. He'd never really been into guys, although most, if not all, of his friends were gay, but then he'd never been interested in much of anyone else. Even had recently begun to ponder, mostly aloud, and to Ienzo's chagrin, if the gray haired teen was asexual.

"Er, Lamuria? I was just going to buy Ienzo here a drink, but…" Myde looked his friend up and down. "Um, I think maybe you should go talk to Ralene some more, eh? You know how to get to her house by foot, right?"

Lamuria smiled drunkenly, and stumbled out the door. Once outside, he promptly tripped into a garbage can. Ienzo smirked.

"He's a good guy, really," Myde said, sighing and shaking his head, "other than the complete BDSM, sadistic thing he tends to be when he's sober, but my sister loves him, so I guess he's cool."

The two took a seat at the table nearest them and Myde ordered them drinks- the blond got a beer for himself, and, after Ienzo tried to get water ("Nonsense! Water's free!") one for his irritable companion. Ienzo decided not to mention that he was not technically of drinking age for another month, and that the only way he'd gotten in the bar in the first place was by having the bartender take one look at Aeleaus so he would conveniently forget to check his I.D. As far as Ienzo was concerned, the sooner this was over, the better. He never really wanted to speak to Myde again unless he had to, and nothing could change his mind about that.

--

"You are a wonderful person," slurred Ienzo, "and you're my best buddy."

He leaned heavily on Myde's shoulder, who, at the moment, was a strange mixture of amused, perplexed, and slightly aroused.

Ienzo poked the blond in the chest. "You, my friend, are… sexy." He snorted, and almost tripped on the steps. Giggling, he said, "See, you-you- you… you're my buddy."

"Jesus Christ," said Braig, looking at the two of them. "How many'd the poor underage bastard have?" The bartender took another look at Aeleus and decided he hadn't heard that.

"Uh, one, I think," said Myde, looking confused. I mean, really? he thought.

Ienzo, who was proving to be quite wrigglesome in Myde's arms, was also becoming pretty hard to keep control of. Braig decided to take matters into his own hands. "Alright, look, I'd really hate to separate Even from his bar, so would it be alright if you took him home?" He scribbled the address on a napkin. He handed it to Myde, winked, and said, "Heh, who knows. We've got a running bet on which gender he'll fuck first, and maybe," he leered at Myde, who felt extremely embarrassed, dirty, and still slightly aroused, "you'll be the lucky winner."

Myde left then, because the rest of them began to laugh hysterically, and Braig muttered, "Psh. As if" and because being the lucky winner was exactly who Myde wanted to be.

-------

A/N: Hey gais! :D

I'm back, and this time, with some Ienzo/Myde. I started this story last year, after staying up all night and reading this AMAZING Ienzo/Myde fic. I can't remember the name of it to save my life, but I love it. In it Ienzo is a college student and he meets Myde in a coffee shop at like three in the morning, and Myde's band is called Ars Arcanum. 3 If you find that I will dedicate smut to you. Seriously.

Anyway. Speaking of. You should go read The Violet Room by Sarephtar. Because it is amazing. I love love love it, but the plot. It is better, and more complicated than mine! So if you have a half dead brain like I do at the moment, wait. Wait until you can fully appreciate how amazing it is.

And then read Dualism's stuff. And then go to her Livejournal. If you don't have one, get one. Read Intermission. Because really. It is AMAZING. More so than anything ever has been in the history of 's like. A Goddess.

Even though none of these characters technically showed up in the Kingdom Hearts Series, they still belong to Disney and Square Enix, I think.

(Oh, and if anyone finds out which drunken TV character I based drunken Ienzo on, I will also dedicate smut to you. If you give me the fic and the name I will worship you. And give you porn. :D )


	2. Chapter 2

Ienzo woke up with a pounding headache and, not quite remembering where he was or what had happened, he opened his eyes. He immediately wished he hadn't.

---

Myde was usually a very peaceful sleeper. He'd always get ragged on by his friends that he should be pretty good in the sack by now, since he spent so much time there, but he had only had sex once, and he intended on keeping it that way until he found someone he really liked.

And he felt truly, truly foolish thinking it, let alone saying it out loud, but he was pretty sure he had found that someone.

Sure, the entirety of Ienzo's half of their conversation had either been cold aggression and drunk hittings-on, but it was a start. The bottom building blocks, so to speak. Myde was fully prepared to work as hard as necessary to make it work.

But when he opened his eyes the morning after he and Ienzo had their first encounter, not remembering where he was or how he had gotten there, he screamed, and immediately wished he hadn't.

Ienzo's slap was hard and true, blasting across Myde's face and leaving a ringing sensation in his ears and a red hand print across his left cheek(later, looking in the mirror, Myde was pleased to see that, at least, Ienzo's middle finger had left a mark across his nose that made him look quite like his friend Squall, and therefore subsequently more bad ass).

"Shut up, you _imbecile_," hissed Ienzo, clamping his still-stinging hand over Myde's quivering mouth. "Do you want the neighbours to think we're doing something inappropriate?"

_Well,_thought Myde.(1)

Ienzo removed his hand from Myde's mouth and frowned. "Wait. What are you doing here anyway?" He narrowed his eyes. "And in my _bed_, no less...?"

Myde flushed and mumbled, "Well..."(1)

---

After having been humiliated at the bar, Myde began to half-carry, half-walk Ienzo home. It was about 4 blocks to the campus, so he considered getting a cab, but as soon as one came near them Ienzo vomited in a bush, and Myde was loath to think of what would happen if they got in and Ienzo became motion sick.

So, walk-carry it was.

All-in-all, it was pretty dismal.

Ienzo was blabbering and flirtatious and loud whilst drunk, and tried numerous times to strip, kiss, and shove Myde into the street. In that order.

The kissing he hadn't minded, although it was a bit too wet and tasted of beer and ink and had entirely too much tongue, but the other two were embarrassing and almost fatal. In that order. He was surprised that Ienzo had that much strength, for being so little, but then, he figured beer could do that to people.

When they finally made it to Ienzo's dorm room, Myde had to set him on both feet on the stoop and eventually smiled.

"So," he said, "do you know which room is yours?"

Ienzo stared at him slackly, drooling slightly(_That would be from all the tongue, I think,_Myde thought), with something odd glinting in his eye.

"Erm?" said Myde, glancing about for some form of assistance, "if not, I could always- Wo-umf!"

Myde realized about 3 seconds too late that the something odd in Ienzo's eyes was lust, and he felt foolish for not seeing it before he had been roughly tackled into a pillar by someone two-thirds of his size.

He could have screamed for help, screamed rape, blew a whistle(if he had one), but he didn't. He also could have continued and nailed the shorter male to the pillar and whipped off his pants, but he didn't do that either. One, because it was far too cold for an outside boggling, he figured, and two, because drunken sex was usually the kind you regret, whether you're the drunk or not. So, using all of his strength and willpower, he pried Ienzo's hands off of his shoulders and took his hands gently, shaking his head and leading the slobbering boy (again, tongue) back through the door and to his dorm room, thanks to the help of a kindly and confused looking Ariel Sharpe(Marine Biology Major, bright red hair, anorexic looking, Myde noted).

They made it to the room in one peice, mostly, aside from Myde smacking his head into several walls, and after a few minutes of failure, they made it in the door and onto the couch.

And yes, in case you were wondering, yet another tongue battle ensued.

That is, of course, until Myde decided Ienzo's tongue, at this point, belonged somewhere else entirely, and picked up the panting drunk, tossed him onto the bed and climbed on top-

---

Another smack resounded on Myde's aching face, this time on his right cheek. He yelped and shrank away from Ienzo's vengeful hand and fury, which had grown so fast and so greatly that it was practically taking shape behind him(the fury, of course. Not the hand; it already had a shape.)

"Are you telling me," Ienzo hissed, his teeth clenched so hard his jaw ached, "that you took ADVANTAGE OF ME WHILE I WAS DRUNK AND_ VULNERABLE_?!"

As you can see, virginity and the loss of is not something Ienzo takes lightly.

"No, no!" yelped Myde, fearing another Slap of Death. "Let me finish, let me finish!"

---

So, anyway.

Myde got on top and started kissing Ienzo's neck, tenderly and gently("Because that's how I am,"present story-telling Myde said proudly. Ienzo rolled his eyes.). But instead of hearing a low moan or a gasp like he expected to, he heard nothing. ("Woah," said Ienzo, "you expected _what_?" "Well," said Myde nervously, "you were being very vocal..." Ienzo dropped his head into his hands.)

Myde sat back. 'Ienzo?"But he recieved no response, which was hardly unusual, because Ienzo had fallen into a deep, drunken sleep. Drool and all.

Myde sighed, smiled, and decided that he should probably stick to his previous thought of 'No drunken buggering', especially as the drunk in the situation was passed out in a puddle of saliva. He glanced at the clock. 2 AM. He was extremely tired, and rationalized that Ienzo may need some hangover help in the morning, so he should stay overnight.

On the couch, of course. For propriety's sake.

Although, Ienzo's bed looked really comfortable...

---

Then, when he awoke and screamed the next morning, having forgotten that he had fallen asleep next to someone in their own bed, he recieved a slap, and was consequently forced to explain in full, awkward detail the events of the previous night.

About halfway through this ordeal, he began to wish very fervently that he had just taken the couch instead.

* * *

Yeah that's right. I just did that. Bwaha.

Oh, and (1). That 'Well' where Myde is thinking should be thought of like when the Doctor (I love you David Tennant. I want your babies. So bad.) says it, and the others are like... normal? I don't know, they were different in my head.

And speaking of the Doctor, my dearest, foxy, Scottish love.

I am writing.... FANFICTION.

Not yaio, not even het, no love at all.

Well. Not involving the Doctor, unless it's platonic.

It's gonna be good, I hope.

I just love Doctor Who. David Tennant is the sex. 3

On to matters of the Kingdom Hearts variety.

Sorry this has taken so long! And many and multiple thanks to Squidmuffin, who told me the name of that fic (Antithesis) so now I owe her (her? I hope?) pr0nz of whatever kind she likes. :D So... yeah.

Kingdom Hearts and all associated characters belong to Disney and Square Enix.

Doctor Who belongs to Russell T. Davies and Co., but one day David Tennant will belong to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Myde was sitting at the counter, and he was surprised. It wasn't that it was a particularly nice counter, although it was. It wasn't the stool he was sitting on, although that was quite nice as well.

It was the sight of Ienzo, slightly grumpy and still shirtless, cooking him pancakes in the shape of Mickey Mouse.

It filled him with glee, but it was still pretty shocking.

After Myde had gotten over the embarrassment of explaining all the awkward and excruciating details of Ienzo's drunken night, Ienzo was quite embarrassed himself. He apologized profusely but stoically, and promised he would make up for his actions.

Hence the pancakes. In Mickey-esque form.

"No, no, I insist. It's the least I could do after making such an ass of myself last night," Ienzo had insisted, and the next thing Myde knew he was plopped on a stool and being asked what shape he would like his 'apology-cakes' in.

They ate at the counter, as Ienzo's table was covered in papers, research, and books of varying sizes of large. Ienzo settled in the stool across from Myde and began dousing his book-shaped pancakes with butter and blueberry syrup. "So." Ienzo said, slathering away with the butter, "What do you do?"

"Eh?" said Myde, cheeks puffed out to chipmunk level with pancakes and enough syrup and butter to clog an artery.

"You know." Ienzo said calmly, taking a more human bite, "For a living. Obviously you have some form of employment, as you were buying drinks last night, were you not?"

"Oh." Myde swallowed. "Well... I don't know. It's stupid."

Ienzo raised his visible eyebrow and made a noise that was somewhere between a derisive snort and a short growl.

"Erm. I'm in a band." Myde said quickly.

"Really. What genre?" Ienzo asked. He didn't really seem interested, but Myde didn't want him making that odd noise again, so he said, "Well, it's kinda classical, kind of, so I guess it's not a band? I mean, all my friends, Lamuria, Ralene(they're engaged, pair of psychos, they are), and Lae, we all play strings, like some classical songs, and some we write ourselves. Lamuria plays flute, which I guess kind of isn't a string, but Ralene plays the harp really well when she's not having a psychotic attack, and Lae's a wicked acoustic guitar, and I play the sitar." He let out a deep breath and sucked one in again, aware that he had been babbling like a jackass.

"I see. Do you always babble like a jack ass?"

Myde flushed. "Erm, I-...I hope not. I mean... I guess..."

"Hmm. Cute." Ienzo murmured, pouring himself a cup of tea and taking a sip. He pretended not to notice Myde flushing and stammering, but he did.

"Uh, thanks..." Myde said, hoping that Ienzo wasn't noticing how he blushed and stammered. He probably did.

"Indeed. Do your songs have lyrics?"

"Mmm? Oh, um. Sometimes. The classical ones don't, but most of the ones we- I mean, mostly it's me and Lae, mostly me, 'cuz Lamuria and Ralene are usually off canoodling in a corner somewhere."

Ienzo snorted. _I bet,_ he thought. "I see. I should like to hear one sometime." he said aloud.

Myde looked up at him, surprised. Ienzo had an amused smirk on his face. "I-really? You would?" He was excited.

"Yes. Really." Ienzo looked at the clock, and the smirk and all of its amusement fell off of his face. "Oh, piss," he said, and sprinted into his room, calling behind him, "it's quite late. I've still got a lot of work to do in the lab, recent breakthrough or not..." his voice faded out for a few seconds, and then came back: "...have to stir those samples, they won't putrefy themselves, after all..."

He rushed back into the kitchen, buttoning a white dress shirt. he snatched a black tie off of his couch and quickly tied it. "Oh, you can leave those," he said to Myde, adjusting the half-Windsor as he motioned toward the dishes the blond had been trying to clean. 'I'll just have to get them later. I really am quite late, you see."

Myde stared at him, plates in hand. "It's Sunday."

"And?"

"Uh. Normally, people don't work today. At all."

"Hm. Well, science isn't going to wait for me to take a break. I don't intend to let tradition and religion get in the way of the progression of my theses and research. Information is just begging to be gathered."

Ienzo grabbed a bottle of aspirin and popped two, taking them dry. Grabbing his bag off of the couch, he stuffed several books and stacks of paper in it, along with the pills. He snatched his keys off of the hook next to the door, and shooed Myde out in front of him. "Well, I'm afraid our little party has to end. Perhaps another time we can meet without the pretense of vomit, drunkenness and repayment apology pancakes, mmm?"

Myde felt giddy joy rise in his chest and he smiled._ Another time. There would be another time._ "Yeah, sure. Another time."

Ienzo locked the door (having left it open the previous night), nodded to Myde, and began to walk down the hallway, checking his watch. If he was quick enough, he could catch the trolley and be there by-

"Hey Ienzo."

He turned, and saw Myde following him. He became antsy, wishing he were already half-way to his lab and on the trolley half-asleep like he normally was at this hour. Routine was like home. "Yes, Myde?" he asked, being as polite as he possibly could manage.

"Um." Myde's heart rate skyrocketed and his hands shook, but he went for it anyway. "How about you skip today? I mean, chances are no one's going to be there anyway, since all your friends are probably hung over. And that research'll still be there tomorrow, right? Still begging to be collected? 'Cuz, see, I know this cafe, serves the best coffee you've ever tasted, with these awesome lemon buns... And it's right next to this park, and you can watch the birds... I mean, I know we just met and all, but..." he trailed off nervously and looked up into Ienzo's eyes. "I really like you. Really, really." And, against the judgement and knowledge that screamed this would result in another Slap of Death, he leaned forward and kissed Ienzo square on the mouth.

* * *

A/N: Hello again, lovelies.

Two updates in two days. woooo. :D

Um, yeah. Pancakes and shirtlessness. :D

I like making Myde babble like a jack ass. XD

I have no idea what Ienzo is putrying. I really don't.

Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney, as do all related characters.


End file.
